The Day By The River
by xXkashikuXx
Summary: The day that Kohaku first met Chihiro as a dragon. My edition.
1. Chapter 1

The Day By The River

Chihiro was running out from the car. "Wait! Chihiro!" her parents called out. Her mother came dragging a heavy picnic basket after her.

"Wait, Chihiro! It's dangerous! Don't fall in!" Chihiro's dad could be seen climbing up the small hill to where Chihiro was.

Chihiro laughed. She was very young at that time. She could feel the wind on her face as she stood on the top of the small hill.

Chiriro's parents, now panting, finally reached her. The place was deserted with not a single soul in sight.

Chiriro hesitated. There were no children for her to play with. She became scared as something howled.

"Just the wind now, Chihiro. Don't be scared, "Chihiro's dad said and took Chihiro by the hand, bringing her gently along, taking his time as he did so.

The wind whistled as it blew around chiciro and gently moved the swaying blades of grass on top of the hill covered with flowers.

Chihiro screamed as she felt a hand touch her from the wind. She clung on to her father's legs, making it diffucult for her father to move.

Chihiro's father desperately tried to clam Chihiro down but to no avail. Her mother came running over, leaving the unopened food basket down on the grass. She tried coaxing Chihiro but the little girl was only stubborn. She cried and cried, small tears running down her little cheeks. Her little legs could not take the continuous strain of the crying and collapsed under her. Chihiro's father threw his hands up into the air and sighed. He left Chihiro clinging to her mother and stormed down the other side of the hill to where the unopened picnic basket was lying.

Chiriros mother gently stroked Chihiro's hair and tried to coax her along down the hill but Chihiro remained stubborn and would not budge. In the end, Chihiro's mother left Chihiro sitting at the top of the hill.

"There, there. Don't cry now. Wipe those tears away. Now that's a good girl…" A whispery voice sounded in the wind.

Chirihos sobs eased. She looked up, expecting to see someone but saw no one. Calmed of her shock, she tried running down to where her parents were sitting. Her legs refused to move and remained still. Chihiro cried out in fear. She felt someone try to pull her up.

"I…I cant! I cant move!" she cried out in terror.

Tears began to flow freely down her cheeks again.

A hand gently wiped them away. Chihiro looked up but again could not see anyone.

Then she heard a voice,

The voice was mumbling something about a power but she could hear his last few words clearly. They were…" GET UP!"

Then the air was fierce for a second then became calm. Chihiro found herself standing up. The next thing she knew she was running towards her parents. Her mother hugged her fiercely. She hugged her mother back then looked up. There was no wind and the sky was clear now. It had no clouds. Chihiro smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

The clouds were back and the wind was howling more ferociously than before. A black bird with the head of an ugly human was flying towards Chihiro and her parents. They were all eating and Chihiro was reading a comic book. They all looked very peaceful.

That is until Chihiro looked up…

And screamed.

She saw the black bird and clutched her parents in fear. Her parents didn't notice anything and her mother gently patted Chihiro on the head and went back to eating.

Little Chihiro shivered all over when she heard a voice.

"Yubaba….."

The voice echoed through the wind. The bird was closing in on Chihiro and her parents now.

"Yubaba…"

There it was again! Chihiro realized that it was the same whispery voice again like earlier. The bird flew faster. There was no mistaking it now! The bird was going to fly straight at Chihiro!

As the bird loomed in Chihiro could see that it was very big, about the size of her body, maybe even bigger. She let out an ear-piercing scream.

"Y-U-B-A-B-A!"

The voice sounded angry now. BANG! The bird flopped to the ground as if it had hit an invisible wall. It got up again and Chihiro could tell that it was furious. Then Chihiro felt something by her side. She turned to her right and found a white dragon standing before her.

"Chihiro…"

There it was! The same whispery voice again!

Chihiro looked around for someone but could see no one other than the dragon before her. Listening carefully, Chihiro realized that the voice was coming from the dragon. The dragon gently nudged Chihiro, making her laugh.

Chihiro petted the dragon and the dragon nudged again. Chihiro burst out in laughter.

The bird, whom the dragon named Yubaba ruffled its wings and stared fiercely at Chihiro. It started flying again towards Chihiro, only this time much faster than before.

The dragon turned away from Chihiro and roared at the bird. The bird, now afraid, turned around and flew off.

The dragon turned back to Chihiro and gently nudged her again. Chihiro laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly, Chihiro found herself unable to breathe. She was in a fast flowing river with a strong current that was dragging her under. She could not swim and tried to call up for help. Water entered her mouth and her lungs.

She spotted something at her right, no, now at her left.

She turned to the left just in time to see a white and long animal. It disappeared after a few seconds.

She spotted it again! This time it was under her.

Slowly rising to where Chihiro was, it let her grab its scales. Chihiro realized what it was. It was a dragon. The same dragon from just now….

Chihiro woke up in her parents arms. Was it just a dream? She wondered. No, that couldn't be. She was dripping wet. Her parents were hugging her so tightly that she couldn't breathe. There was water in her lungs and Chihiro coughed. Water came out of her mouth and her parents let her go. She could breathe now.

She looked at her parents' face of disbelief and hugged them again. Her parents, once they got over their shock, hugged her back. This was the best moment of her life.

After a few minutes her father said,

"Chihiro! You frightened us! What were you doing? When you fell in that river I thought for sure that you were going to…."

Chihiro's father coughed and left his sentence hanging. Chihiro's mother comforted Chihiro's father.

After a few minutes Chihiro's father became normal again.

He turned back to Chihiro.

"Come, let's go home now," he said.

"But what happened to the river dragon….the white one?" Chihiro protested.

Her parents just looked at her blankly.

"Oh my, Chihiro! Look what you did! You lost your shoe! Now I have to carry you back to the car," Chihiro's father said while shaking his head and picking Chihiro up.

Chihiro's mother smiled and petted Chihiro then went back to carry the picnic basket that was now empty.

"Chihiro…."

That voice again. Chihro looked around and spotted the dragon. It was by the river bank and Chihiro could see how magnificent it was now.

Chihiro smiled and waved.

"Sayonara, Chihiro….."

-THE END-


End file.
